ohvfandomcom-20200213-history
TNT
TNT '''is a Male contestant on Object Hyperverse. Personality TNT is a bully character that constantly kills characters like Eggy. He basically has no friends, and kills people for fun. Coverage * Another Bad Object Show * Lettuce and Tomatoes * Bored Games * The Maze of Lies * Smooth Sailing Another Bad Object Show In Another Bad Object Show, TNT is first seen when Eraser Cap and Cup are talking and he walks up behind them. He then says he is tired of torturing Cup all the time, and he has to torture someone else. He then throws Eggy and kills him. Later, he is then seen fighting with Eraser Cap. When EC slaps TNT, he then explodes, which causes a crack in the earth to form, which then makes Tin Can appear. During team picking, he's the last to be picked onto a team. During the challenge, He gets insulted by Cotton Candy when he kills Eggy, he then almost makes his team lose by giving all the apples they have to the other team, however, the challenge ends before he can do it, and his team wins. Lettuce and Tomatoes He first appears in OHV 2 calling Sweatdrop bad at cooking. He isn't seen again, until it's revealed by Eraser Cap that he was supposed to be making the taco, but refused. He then kicks Eggy in anger, causing Eraser Cap to call him the worst person on her team. Later, Tomato's dead corpse falls in front of him, which he replies, saying that he has something good to eat. He then steals his own team's taco. He is approached by Ketchup, who asks him to give him Tomato back. TNT refuses, and ignites his fuse, causing him to explode with all of the taco falling apart, causing his team to lose. Bored Games He is recovered by Tin Can at the beginning of the episode. During elimination, he ends up in the bottom 2, and is eliminated at 8 votes. He almost lights his fuse again, before getting sent to the DOFO. Deaths * Lettuce and Tomatoes: Ignited his fuse after Ketchup made him angry, causing him to explode. '''Total Deaths: 1 Trivia *'Running Gag:' TNT killing Eggy. *He is tied with Cup for the shortest contestant name. *He is one of two males on the Splashy Bubbles. The other is Button. *He is the only contestant with words written on them. *He is notable for being a mean character, but not being the first eliminated. *He is the tallest Splashy Bubble. *He currently has the most votes ever for one contestant, at 8. What makes this more notable is the fact that he was only up for elimination once. *In the original canceled series, TNT placed 19th. **Coincidentally, he placed 19th up until Chicken Biscuit's rejoin. **He was the second contestant and male contestant eliminated in both series. **He is also the first Splashy Bubble to leave in both series. **He has never survived an elimination in the entire series. Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Splashy Bubbles Category:Males Category:Eliminated Category:Shade of Red